Alchemy and Devil Fruits
by KimiUzumaki
Summary: When the Gate opens again, Ed, Al, and Mustang get sent to another world, but things from Amestris and the new world they traveled to don't exactly comply well together. Especially the Alchemy and Devil Fruits.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

It had been one year since the war on Marineford. The war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Navy had ended, but not until both sides suffered tremendously. The Navy suffered the most. With all the pirates from Level 6 from Impel down gone and escaped back into the seas, and all the causalities, it's no surprise they suffered most. And because of Whitebeard's death, his former territories were surrounded by bloody seas that were pure red, like a philosophers' stone.

Just as things were beginning to get quiet, something had to happen on Saobody Archipelago. Something that shook the world almost as much as the tremor tremor fruit did. Nobody quite saw exactly what it was, but they knew it wasn't going to add to the quietness of the seas. All they saw was a bright light flashing near the shore of grove #15. What happened next was, people, falling down near the shore of grove 15.

"It's all your fault!"

"What! My fault! You fell through, too"

"At least I didn't trip into the portal clumsily!"

"Come on Brother, stop fighting!"

Next thing the trio knew, they fell into the salty ocean. Mustang and Alphonse made it to the surface safely, but Edward didn't.

"Where's my brother?" Al asked confused.

"Fullmetal should've been to the surface the same time we got up." Said Mustang.

As they continued to wonder and worry, they eventually saw air bubbles coming from the ocean. And from their facial expressions, they knew it had to be Edward.

"Can your brother swim?" asked Mustang like he was on to something.

"I'm not sure." Al said still worried.

"The water, Fullmetal's drowning!" and before Al could say anything, Mustang dived into the water hoping to save Edward.

Mustang swam down the ocean as furiously and fast as his body allowed.

**But can he save Fullmetal? And why is he drowning? Find out in Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2 Awe

**I tried to get Ed's, Al's, and Mustang's personality. I just hope it's o.k. **

As Mustang was swimming to save Edward from drowning, Ed was trying himself to get back to the surface. Before Ed had time to even think about what was going on, he ran out of air and passed out. Mustang just got to Ed in the nick of time. Mustang got Ed and swam back to the surface. Mustang, with Ed, and Al went to shore and Ed started to cough up seawater, and a lot of it.

"Are you alright brother?" Al said worried about his health.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but why the hell did that happen?" replied Ed still coughing.

"Good to see you're not dead, Fullmetal." Mustang said as he smirked.

Ed had just now noticed he was in Mustang's arms, mainly because Mustang had saved him.

"Holy crap!" Ed said as fell out of his arms and onto the ground.

"You're welcome." Mustang said as he smirked again.

"You're welcome for what?" Ed asked confused.

"The colonel saved your life. If it wasn't for him diving to save you, you would have drowned Brother." Al explained.

"Hmp! But that still doesn't explain why I drowned!" Ed said.

"For now, we have to find out where we are and keep you from drowning again. If we attract attention, we don't know what could happen next." Mustang implied.

The trio began to trek across the archipelago, and eventually noticed the numbers on the mangroves and all the bubbles appearing from the ground. All three of them seemed intrigued by this strange land they had apparently landed in.

"This place is really strange," Al said with excitement in his eyes, "But it's also really amazing, too."

"Don't get too sided tracked, we still need to find out what this place is, Al." Mustang said.

They had just gotten to the main town on the grove they were on, but something seemed awkward. The area was very desolate. It was empty. If there were any people, they would be inside the bars that were lined on some of the mangroves roots.

They decided to keep moving along. Eventually they reached the grove #31. An amusement park came in sight. Both Ed and Al had stars in there eyes. But before they could dash in there, Mustang barred them.

"What the hell colonel, let us through!" Ed huffed.

"Did you forget we landed in some strange land. What if you drown again and Al and I aren't around to save you." Mustang said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna drown!" Ed whined.

"This island is an archipelago," said a stern Mustang, "Water surrounds this entire place. And besides, our objective is to find a way back to our world."

"Yea, but it wouldn't hurt if we did a little sightseeing." Ed implied.

"Sure, a _little_." Mustang said sarcastically.

An anger/frustration mark appeared on Ed's head.

"Don't make a remark about my height!" Ed yelled.

Little did they know, people had started staring, with confused looks on their faces.

"Keep it down Fullmetal," Mustang said hoping the people wouldn't suspect anything, "fine, but only for a while."

With that said, both Ed and Al dashed for the amusement park, with Mustang trailing behind them.

**But what will happen after they get in? And will the trio ever get an answer for why Ed drowned? Keep reading the chapters and find out, but if you know, don't spoil it for those who don't know. That would be greatly appreciated. Sorry if it was short. At least it was longer than the first one. **


	3. Chapter 3 Sabaody Park

**Author's Notes: sorry it took so long, but here's chapter 3. Enjoy! **** And Al has his body back.**

Ed and Al were excited. Even though they were in a different world doesn't mean they can't have fun. They were rushing to get to Sabaody Park. They didn't have amusement parks back in Amestris. For them, this was something new, and even though Mustang didn't want to admit it too, but he also wanted to go, he just deemed getting information was more important than getting into trouble.

Once they had gotten to Sabaody Park. Everything from afar seemed so much bigger now. They was a long rollercoaster that stretched all the way around the park. An enormous Ferris wheel that was almost as tall as the mangroves. A gigantic boat that swung back and forth. And this was only the front; imagine what the whole park looked like!

Everything about this place made all three of them, yes, even Mustang, awe at it. And the bubbles they saw floating from the ground were made into rides. This place is like a paradise.

"Let's ride this one first, Brother!" Al suggested pointing to the ship.

"What about this one?" Ed yelled pointing to the elongate roller coaster.

Mustang sighed, trying to hide his interest in this place. He still was amazed at how this world could make such extravagant structures. Baffled at the strange, perplexing world he and his subordinates were in.

By the looks of it, Ed and Al flipped a coin to decide which ride to go on first. Apparently, Al won and they went on the gigantic ship. Ed was mad and said it wasn't fair, but he went along anyway.

"You wanna come too, Colonel?" Al asked.

"No thanks," Mustang replied with a smile.

Mustang wanted to take a look around. He knew he had to get some information about this place if they wanted to find any means of getting back to their world. But had no luck, he then decided to look outside of Sabaody Park. He got a map from a kind local and noticed the archipelago was split into 6 parts:

1. Groves 1- 29 Lawless zone

2. Groves 30-39 Sabaody Park (where he was at)

3. Groves 40-49 Tourist area

4. Groves 50-59 Shipping zone

5. Groves 60-69 Local Marines HQ &

6. Groves 70-79 Hotels

In half an hour, he'll meet back with Ed and Al. Right now, he's doing them both a favor. Sheesh, if they did research too, they could get back home faster.

The colonel decided to take a look in the Lawless zone first. It was where they had landed (Grove 16) and it might have some information. It was a place to start. He would tell the boys later. Right now, they have to get basic information on this world, especially current events.

**In chapter 4, Mustang finds out about some information concerning the era and current events. Remember, this is one year after the Navy vs. The Whitebeard pirates. Ask questions if you want to know more, but no spoilers! **


	4. Chapter 4 The Ride

"Damn it," The Colonel muttered.

That was the thirteenth gang he had just fought off. The lawless zone really was _lawless. _Regardless of that, he continued. He still asked people questions, and they asked him questions too.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"You seriously don't know! Are you sure?"

"Where are you from?"

They raced in his mind. The second question caught his attention. What _had _happened? It all was extremely confusing. He tried buying a newspaper, but they didn't accept his money.

"What kind of currency is Cenz? We use Beli," The newsstand man said.

"Beli?" The Colonel asked.

"Yeah, Beli. And if you don't have any, I can't sell you a newspaper."

"Sorry to trouble you, but can you tell me how to get _Beli?"_

"The easiest way here on the archipelago is by auctioning a slave,"

"Slave?"

"Yeah, the best Slave Auction House is on grove one."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem."

The Colonel was appalled as he walked away. _'Slaves? What kind of sick people auction slaves?' _He thought. It was gruesome. Why the hell would these people sell people as slaves? It made no sense and he didn't want to dig further into the matter. It was about 28 minutes since he left the park, he should be getting back.

He walked past the stares, ignoring them as their whispers made out questions. One particular person seemed offended by his attire that another person had to calm him down. Apparently the people didn't have any trust in _their _military. But that didn't mean they had to attack him, did it? He made it back to grove 30. He walked past the familiar gates and headed towards the rides. He chuckled.

"Why the hell won't you let me ride?" Ed screamed.

"Because, you're under 5'6"!" The ride manager said pointing to the height measurer.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM AND NOT EVEN NOTICE 'CAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN IN A MICROSCOPE!"

"Brother! He didn't say that!" Al yelled, trying to hold back Ed.

"I'm sorry, but you can just wait here until your older brother rides," The ride manager said.

A frustration mark appeared on Ed's head, bigger than him.

"I'm his older brother you jerk!" Ed screamed.

"Fullmetal, that's enough!" Mustang said.

Ed and Al, even the ride manager turned around to see the Colonel grinning at Ed's little outburst.

"What the hell Colonel? Where were you?" Ed yelled back to Mustang.

"Trying to find a way to solve our little predicament," Mustang replied, "And would you mind explaining to me why you were yelling at this man?"

"He wouldn't let me ride!"

"Well I wonder why?" Mustang had said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, tired of Mustang's sarcasm.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your commanding officer, Fullmetal?"

"Commanding officer?" The ride manager asked, completely confused.

"Sorry for the trouble, we'll be leaving now," The Colonel replied, "Come on."

The man could only reply 'huh' as they walked away, Ed and the colonel still bickering as they headed away from him.

"What a strange group of people," The ride manager muttered under his breath.

**A.N.s: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I DO hope you ENJOY this chapter. And there's a little button down there that says 'Review'. You might want to click it. **


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers, I know it's been a long time, but I won't be continuing this story. I am sincerely sorry, but I can't find the motivation or inspiration to continue it any longer. I will be putting this story up for adoption if anyone wants it. First come, first served, that's the rule. And if nobody wants it, I will delete this story in two (2) weeks time. Again, I'm sorry, but that's how it will be. Sincerely, KimiUzumaki


End file.
